


Best Friends and Cousins

by Judybrandtner



Series: Family of Ten [17]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Best friends are forever, an annoying cousin too





	Best Friends and Cousins

It was the first day of class when Iona Fraser saw her, a new girl, with brown hair, glasses and braces, looking lost through the school corridors.

'Hello, I'm Iona, Are ye OK?' 

'Just a bit lost, where's the Class 24?' Answered the girl with an English accent

'I'm goin' there too, just come with me.' Iona told the girl.

'I thank thee.' The girl said to her. 'I'm Rachel, Rachel Hunter, my family just moved to Scotland.

Once at the class, Iona quickly found a space for her and her new friend as they quickly told each other about themselves and their families. 

'Is she coming?' Ian asked Ben,his best friend, as dangled himself from the monkey bars.

'Almost here.' Ben answered.

'Hello ladies.' Said Ian, hanging upside down from one of the bars to scare his cousin.

'Ian Murray, ye're a fuckin' idiot.' Iona said to him

'I'm tellin' my mam ye said a cuss.' Ian threatened Iona

'Look how worried I am.' She answered with a huff.

'Who's yer friend?' Ian asked 'I havena seen her around.'

'Rachel, my idiot cousin Ian.' Iona introduced them 'And his friend Ben.'

'Pleased to meet thee Ian.' Rachel answered

'What she just called me?' Ian asked

'It's just the way we talk on our church.' Rachel said to Ian, still from behind Iona

'It sounds funny.' Ian said

'Ian Fraser Murray, if ye make a joke of it I'm throttlin' ye.' Iona told her cousin angrily.

'I didna say a joke, I actually like it.' Ian answered.

'Let's go Rachel.' Iona commanded her friend as they walked past the monkey bars.'

'Goodbye Iona.' Said Ben

'Goodbye Ben.' Iona answered.

...

'When ye're goin' to grow up some balls and tell her?' Ian told Ben once the girls were out of reach.

...

'I like thy cousin.' Rachel told Iona. 'He looks nice.'

'I think ye're needing new glasses.' Iona answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Fifty point for the house of everyone catching the Doctor Who reference.


End file.
